Sasuke-sensei
by kasai shinju
Summary: Un sensei cansado de la rutina, una alumna enamorada de su sensei. Un amor prohibido y a escondidas, se convierte en la más apasionante historia, hasta que se involucran los sentimientos. "Sasuke-sensei, yo... t-te... a-amo" "Lo siento Hinata, no puedo" "¡Hinata!" "Adios, Sasuke-sensei, siempre te amare" Por fin primer capitulo xD jajaja.
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke-sensei.**

**¡Hola chiquillas mías! Jajaja ya se, asi de que demonios le pasa a ¨Kasai que solo escribe, escribe y no termina, lo siento, de verdad que no es mi intención, pero. De plano no pude olvidarme de ella y pues aquí está el primer capítulo.**

**Advertencias, ligero lime, muy chafita a mi parecer asi que, nos vemos abajo. Gracias por su apoyo y pues, besos a todas.**

* * *

Sasuke-sensei.

Respiraba agitadamente, sus piernas se apretaban en un intento por detener aquel intruso dedo, pero… cada caricia otorgada a la piel de su espalda le hacia perder el control, estaba a su merced, lo sabía muy bien.

De sus labios salió un gemido ahogado, sus ojos viajaban de manera rápida, no fuera a ser que alguien los descubriera. Un beso en su cuello la hizo volver a la realidad de donde se encontraba. Se aferro con fuerza a aquellos hombros desnudos y echo la cabeza para atrás.

Las sensaciones en su entrepierna eran cada vez más intensas, sus rojizos labios se abrían en una súplica muda porque no se detuviera, pero también por jalar aire, el cual le estaba faltando.

Sus ojos perla se abrieron al sentir a los intrusos dos dedos moverse dentro de ella, jadeo y se apretó con más fuerzas a la fornida espalda, estaba llegando a un límite y eso que solo eran dos dedos, no se imaginaba como terminaría si… ¡Dios! ¿Qué cosas pensaba?

- S…- intento pronunciar su nombre, lo vio desabrochar sus pantalones negros y dejar expuesto su bóxer rojo- s-sen… - la boca del hombre tomaba posesión de uno de sus redondos y grandes pechos, sus dedos pellizcaban el otro pecho mientras su pierna se abría paso en medio de las de ella.

- Shh… dijo el moreno- n- no queremos…- beso con pasión los labios femeninos, enterrando su húmeda lengua en la cavidad femenina, arrancando hasta el último suspiro de una flácida chica, la cual ya no podía, ni quería detener al hombre en sus brazos- q-que nos descubran- beso su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo, sus manos bajaron hasta acomodarse en las piernas de ella y tomarlas con fuerza para después acomodarlas en sus caderas.

- S… Sasuke…- beso de nuevo a la joven y ella enterró sus manos en sus negros cabellos, alborotándolos por la pasión recibida, su entrada completamente expuesta a él, solo necesitaba empujar y seria suya…- p-por favor- el solo sonrió, bajo un poco sus bóxers, dispuesto a entrar en ella. Empujo levemente y…- ¡Ah!

Miro a todos lados, ¿Dónde estaba? Miro sus ropas, el pijama azul cubría perfectamente su cuerpo, las sabanas revueltas, sus cabellos húmedos por el sudor y… sola… no había ningún hombre allí. Se sonrojo en exceso ¿Eso había sido un sueño húmedo?

Miro sus ropas y si. Había sido un jodido sueño húmedo. Sus manos se dirigieron a esa zona para taparla y correr al baño. Estaba demente ¿Cómo se le ocurría si quiera? Negó de nuevo, estaba tan caliente aun, su respiración era rápida, su corazón latía a tope y su estomago estaba apretado, como diciendo la frustración sentida por no recibir el orgasmo…

¡No! Eso no debía pasar, se dejo caer en la tina y comenzó a hacer busitos en lo que su temperatura bajaba y en lo que su nana venia por ella para que bajara a desayunar. Se sonrojo, ella no podía pensar en él. No de esa forma.

….

…

….

…

…

Un joven moreno caminaba con las manos en su pantalón, sus ojos fríos miraban hacia el frente, evitando el contacto visual con las pestes, como él los llamaba. Estaba cansado de todo, sus puños se apretaron en sus bolsillos, necesitaba un poco de distracción. Negó, ya hablaría con su mejor amigo para ir por unos tragos.

Entro al recinto "Sagrado" de la educación, donde tenía que enseñar a un abola de idiotas cosas que ya debían saber, suspiro. Eso de vivir siempre frustrado era cansado, dejo caer su cabeza contra el escritorio y suspiro.

- Sasuke… kun- unos brazos se enredaron en su cuello y una melena rosa cubrió sus ojos- ¿Por qué no me esperaste? Es más ¿Dónde estabas? Llevo veinte minutos aquí, creí que habías llegado primero- el solo bufo y se soltó de la joven.

- Quería ir a ver a mis padres- dijo en tono serio, la peli rosa bajo la vista, el no le contaba nada- ¿Dónde está Naruto?´- ella señalo hacia atrás y Sasuke se puso de pie- ¡Dobe!

- ¡Teme!-ambos sonrieron- ¿Listo para el fin de semana?- el moreno asintió- yo solo tengo que calificar unos exámenes más y termine- el moreno bufo, Naruto tenía el trabajo más fácil del mundo, ser profesor de deportes, solo les aplicaba teoría porque la escuela lo pedía.

- a… ano…- ambos voltearon hacia atrás y una joven pelinegra los miraba sonrojada,- y… yo- el rubio asintió- Naruto-sensei… yo… q-quería- le estiro un folder y el rubio le echo un ojo- e-es l-lo q-que me p-pidió.-

- Gracias, Hinata-chan- ella sonrió e hizo una reverencia- hoy entrego los exámenes de la vez pasada, felicidades- ple dedico una gran sonrisa- ya puedes irte- ella asintió, pero mando una mirada larga al pelinegro, el cual también la miraba fijamente.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, pasaremos el fin e semana juntos!- bajo la mirada al ver a esa hermosa peli rosa colgarse del cuello de su sensei. Hizo una reverencia otra vez y salió corriendo- ¿Quién es ella Naruto?

- Es de primero- dijo como respuesta, leyendo el trabajo- ella es muy linda… pero muy torpe- comenzó a reírse de ella- l-la vez pasada, l-les dije que c-corrieran- sus carcajadas eran cada vez más fuertes- y- y… la m-muy torpe se tropezó con sus agujetas- la peli rosa lo miro indignando y Sasuke aun miraba por la puerta- y… y…- se puso serio de pronto- se desmayo.

- ¡Naruto!- dijo enojada la mujer de cabello rosa- ¡¿Por qué demonios te burlas de tu alumna, bastardo?!- todos los profesores miraban con una gotita a la pareja que protagonizaba el escándalo y Sasuke meditaba su nombre "Hinata"

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hinata caminaba con la mano en el pecho, Sasuke la había mirado, había puesto sus ojos en ella, anquen fuera solo por escasos segundos pero… ¡Respira! Se detuvo y comenzó a jalar aire, ¡Sasuke-sensei la miro! Estaba feliz, demasiado feliz, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar el sugestivo sueño de hacia unas horas.

- ¡Hinata!- pego un brinco y miro asombrada hacia atrás- ¿Qué sucede? Parece que te cache infraganti- ella bajo la vista- ¿Qué sucede? Estás roja.

- Kiba, déjala- el moreno de lentes se acerco a ella- lista para el fin de semana ¿Cierto?- ella asintió y les sonrió, sería un fin de semana largo, tendrían hasta el martes de descanso, o sea que irían a pasear- nos vemos en clase de biología- ella asintió- Kiba, metete ahí viene Uchiha- su corazón se detuvo y miro hacia el pasillo.

Sasuke venía con sus manos en los bolsillos, su ceño fruncido y su mirada al frente otra vez, bajo el brazo llevaba sus hojas de apoyo. Hinata contuvo el aliento al sentirlo pasar tan cerca de su persona, su perfume inundo sus fosas nasales y sus piernas temblaron.

El joven pelinegro le dedico una simple mirada, ella era extraña. Decidió ignorarla e ingresar a su salón para gritar un "A sus lugares" y después cerrar de un portazo. Hinata respiro profundo, una cosa era verlo, una vez al día y otra era verlo ¡Dos veces en la mañana!

..

…

…

…

…

Sasuke miro a todos sus alumnos y dejo unos cuantos ejercicios, estaba harto, bueno harto no era la palabra, era aburrido. No tenía nada especial en su vida diaria, Sakura era molesta, antes a lo mejor era interesante, pero diario quería pasarla pegada a él. Miro partir a la pelinegra, se le hacia una chica interesante, habría que probar. Sonrió de lado.

- ¡Sasuke-sensei! ¿Me puede ayudar con este ejercicio?- salió de sus pensamientos y camino hasta una de sus alumnas, sería interesante conocer a la tal Hinata- gracias Sasuke-sensei- asintió y camino hasta su lugar de nuevo. Tendría que ser muy observador.

…

…

…

…

Hinata miraba los apuntes de su cuaderno, ella no tenía clase con Sasuke, su profesor era Azuma Sarutobi. El hijo del difunto director, medito… ¿Si Sasuke fuera su profesor, ella pondría atención como ahora? Tal vez no. Apunto más ejercicios y siguió con su rutina.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba pensando en Sasuke-sensei? Rememoro, Sasuke era cinco años mayor que ella, ella tenía diecinueve y Sasuke veinticinco y se habían conocido hace mucho, pero estaba segura de que él no la recordaba, bueno quien recordaría a una chica como ella y más si solo la viste cubierta de lodo ¡Nadie!

Recordó con cierta vergüenza aquella vez. Ella iba a segundo de secundaria, sonrió con nostalgia, Sasuke iba de camino a la escuela si no mal recordaba y de pronto… ella cayó delante de sus pies. Fue vergonzoso, sonrió un poco, si no hubiera sido por eso no lo habría conocido, aunque él solo la llamo torpe, le tendió la mano y después siguió caminando.

¡Vaya que romántico! Sonrió mientras sus torpes pies la dirigían a la salida, en realidad habían tenido dos encuentros más, por eso había quedado prendada de él. Una de esas ocasiones fue en un accidente con un bote, ella tenía quince años y había ido con su hermana menor, donde la subieron a un bote, sin Hanabi y al final, ese bote quedo destruido, pero Sasuke cuido de ella en lo que alguien la rescataba.

Incluso había sido amable y cariñoso, había buscado su bienestar y había procurado que no perdiera calor, se sonrojo ante lo último. No es que fuera una pervertida, no claro que no… ¡Ni lo mencionen! Es solo que ella como chica, era obvio admirar a un bien trabajado chico. Sonrió un poco.

Eso de recordar a Sasuke en pasado y tenerlo en la misma universidad que ella, la hacía sentirse rara, suspiro de nuevo. ¿Por qué el amor era enjuto con los enamoradizos? Suspiro de nuevo y sus memorias viajaron a ese día.

_Flash back._

_El bote era arrastrado con fuerza, sus pequeñas y blancas manos apenas podían sostenerse de aquella superficie de policarbonato, sus ojos intentaban ver a través del agua que había en ellos y sus pulmones trataban de jalar la mayor cantidad de aire posible._

_Miro a su derecha, el que iba a cargo del remo se había caído hacía rato y ahora solo quedaba ella, sus dientes castañeaban de terror y frio por iguales, su tembloroso cuello tronaba por moverse. Una pequeña ola formada por los rápidos, volteo el bote en el que ella se encontraba._

_El agua calaba como si de miles y pequeñas agujas se tratara, sus pulmones ardían por querer jalar aire y sus manos y piernas pataleaban por salir de allí, el peso de la ropa mojada la llevaba hacia abajo y ella solo veía su oxigeno salir en forma de pequeñas burbujas._

_Una mano tomo la suya, la jalo hasta colgarla de su hombro e intentar nadar hacia arriba, pero la ropa seguía siendo muy pesada. La persona que la sostenía la soltó un momento para jalar más aire y de nuevo bajar hasta ella, comenzó a quitar la pesada chamarra que traía, sus tenis y sus pantalones._

_Nado lo más rápido que sus piernas y sus pulmones casi sin aire se lo permitieron, pero ya no podía más, su pecho ardía, sus ojos se sentían calientes y pesados, sus manos se estaban poniendo flácidas y todo comenzaba a volverse negro._

_Aire. Sentía aire entrando por su boca, unas manos apretando su esternón y alguien llamándola. Parpadeo una, dos, tres veces y de pronto la necesidad de regurgitar llego, escupió agua y comenzó a toser como desesperada._

_- ¡Hinata-nesama!- abrió los ojos y miro a una llorosa Hanabi con una manta cubriendo su menudo cuerpo- ¡Por fin!- el abrazo y ella aun con su tos, correspondió el abrazo- gracias. Gracias._

_- De nada- dijo sin más una voz fría- Hinata abrió los ojos y miro a su salvador, un joven de cabello negro en puntas, aunque de él escurrían pequeñas gotas de agua, su torso bien formado y descubierto, sus bóxers también mojados y una toalla en su cuello- dale algo para que se cubra- Hinata miro su cuerpo, solo tenía la camisa semi abierta, sus calcetines y su ropa interior. El pantalón había desaparecido._

_Se sonrojo en exceso y vio con vergüenza como el joven que la había salvado se perdía entre el mar de gente y esa había sido la segunda vez que la había visto, pero sus mejillas se colorearon al escucharle un "Torpe" y una sonrisa pequeña cubrió sus facciones._

_Fin de flash back._

Sonrió de nuevo, Sasuke siempre la llamaba torpe, bueno esas dos ocasiones la llamó torpe, su sonrisa y su sonrojo aumentaron, ella lo siguió desde entonces ¿Cómo? No le pregunten, por algo estaba estudiando para reportera.

- ¡Hinata!- miro hacia atrás y sus mejores amigos aparecieron en su rango de visión.- Es hora de irnos…- ella asintió ante el comentario y emprendió la marcha al lado de ambos jóvenes, total. Este fin de semana, no pasaría absolutamente nada extraño.

Que lindas son las palabras antes que los hechos. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hablar?

* * *

**Hasta aquí. No les adelanto más porque eso ya lo tendrán que leer ustedes y porque saben que me gusta mucho dejarlas picadas, además de que, ya les había dado un adelanto, jajaja perdónenme por el lime tan chafa pero saben que sufro de hemorragias nasales, y no me conviene desangrarme, pero, eso sí. Les prometo el mejor lemon de nuestras vidas, jajaja también mía porque luego leo mis historias xD que tramposa soy ¿verdad? **

**Saluditos.**


	2. Chica torpe

**Sasuke-sensei.**

** Muñecas, este es asi como que el incio de la relacion prohibida entre un sensei y su alumna, jajaja espero que les guste, no tiene lime ni nada este si es más casto xD jajaja nos vemos a ver cuando y las quiero, cuidense.**

* * *

Hinata corría entre los pasillos, según ella se retiraba a descansar a su casa, y había olvidado que su nisan quería verla al final de las clases para entregarle unas cosas, sollozo mentalmente, que cabeza hueca era.

Dio la vuelta en el pasillo y un cuerpo se materializo frente a ella, trato de frenar, pero ya era tarde. Choco con la persona, haciendo que ambos cayeran inevitablemente al piso, Hinata cayó sobre el pecho del sujeto y se sonrojo, ese perfume.

- ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!- gruño molesto, Hinata se bajo inmediatamente y quedo sentada en el piso- Demonios- murmuro molesto, tenía un mal genio en la salida.

- L-lo siento S- Sasuke-sensei- dijo apenada, Sasuke levanto la vista y se fijo en ella, un recuerdo invadió sus memorias "Torpe, dame la mano" abrió los ojos- a- y-yo… c-con permiso- Sasuke se puso de pie primero y le tendió la mano, como no queriendo, Hinata abrió los ojos y lo miro.

- Torpe- dijo mirando a otro lado, la Hyuga se sonrojo en exceso, pero acepto su ofrecimiento de buena gana y con una leve sonrisa- ten tus cosas, nos vemos. Hyuga- Hinata miraba la ancha espalda del joven moreno y los recuerdos de su sueño húmedo llegaron a su cabeza.

Se sonrojo y negó inmediatamente ¿Qué cosas pensaba? Comenzó a caminar de nuevo hasta el campo de entrenamiento, donde el capitán del equipo, o sea Hyuga Neji, practicaba al lado de sus compañeros, sonrió feliz al verlo.

-...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke miraba su mano, y los recuerdos invadían sus memorias "Torpe, dame la mano" negó, no sabía porque recordaba aquel sueño. Siguió caminando y escucho los gritos de su rubio amigo y bufo. Ese dobe hacia tanto escándalo como cuando estudiaban.

Le dio un sonoro golpe al rubio y comenzó a caminar con un oji azul furioso por el golpe. Eso era un sueño, aquella torpe niña, de todos modos ese día estaba peor que ebrio, negó. Habían sido tiempos difíciles para su entonces, vida de estudiante.

...

...

...

...

...

..

Hinata asentía a lo que su nisan le decía. Sonrió al verlo bufar por el llamado de sus compañeros y el dejo, Neji era un buen chico, regreso corriendo sobre sus pasos, lista a encontrarse con sus dos mejores amigos, el fin de semana comenzaría a partir de ese momento y ella quería aprovecharlo al máximo.

...

Hinata abrió los ojos asombrada, no esperaba que la salida que tenían planeada sus dos mejores amigos fuera a la playa, sonrió feliz. Hacía mucho que no iba, pero se sonrojo de inmediato, eso significaba que… ¡Tendría que usar un traje de baño! Apretó su bolsa, miro disimuladamente su escote.

No es que fuera plana, es que tenía un par de melones difíciles de ocultar si llevaba un traje de baño, se sonrojo. ¡No quería que nadie la viera! Empezó a negar como loca, de un lado a otro, captando la atención de todos los transeúntes de aquella playa. Kiba sonrió burlón, Hinata y sus monólogos internos.

Shino tomo la mano de la joven y comenzaron a caminar hacia las cabañas en donde se podían cambiar, dejaron a Hinata en una cabaña y caminaron hacia la otra. Completamente en silencio la joven morena miro a todos lados, había varias chicas allí adentro.

Suspiro, no era nada malo entrar y cambiarte con más chicas ¿No? Total, se le ocurría tener sueños húmedos, nada era peor que eso. Se sonrojo ante el recuerdo de aquel sueño, los brazos de su sensei rodeando su cintura, su aliento pegando contra sus senos.

Una humedad se instalo en su entrepierna y más ganas de sonrojarse llegaron a ella, sus manos apretaron con más fuerza el bolso y corrió al primer cubículo que se desocupo. De verdad que era una pervertida, mira que seguir pensando en eso, y más cuando ni siquiera había pasado.

Con cuidado deslizo su gruesa chamarra y dejo al descubierto su prominente delantera, se sonrojo, incluso subían y bajaban por su respiración tan agitada, cerro sus ojos y subió su camiseta, dispuesta a no ver aquellos montes que solo le causaban vergüenzas.

Salió después de treinta tortuosos minutos en los cuales había decidido si dejarse aquel bikini rojo p ponerse el traje de baño de la secundaria, pero ese le quedaba aun más pequeño que el bikini.

Se puso su chamarra encima, la cual le llegaba a medio muslo y salió con la bolsa pegada a su pecho, no quería que nadie la viera, unos lentes oscuros y un sombrero para el sol la complementaban. Camino hasta las mesas y espero a sus dos mejores amigos.

- Disculpe señorita- Hinata levanto la vista hacia su emisora y abrió los ojos por detrás de los lentes- ¿Sabe dónde está el vestidor de chicas?

- ¡Sakura, es por acá!- grito alguien y la morena sintió su corazón detenerse por unos minutos- deja de molestar a la gente.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, eres cruel!- comenzó a caminar hacia el joven y se colgó de su huello- eres cruel conmigo- dijo en un puchero- oh, cierto. – se volteo hacia ella- ¡Gracias, disculpa la molestia!- Hinata asintió, pero por dentro estaba dolida, Sasuke seguía con ella, bueno, no es que fueran nada- vámonos Sasuke-kun- dijo feliz- ¡Naruto deja de desnudarte asi!

- ¡Pero Sakura-chan, traigo el bañador abajo!- dijo en defensa el joven - ¡No, Sakura-chan!- sonrió un poco ante la escena, vio a Sasuke caminando despacio y su corazón se detuvo dolorosamente otra vez ¿Por qué el no dejaba a Sakura-sensei? Abrió los ojos.

- ¡Hinata, te estoy hablando!- parpadeo y miro a sus dos amigos- ¿en qué tanto piensas eh? – La joven negó y comenzó a caminar al lado de ambos jóvenes, dándose cuenta de que Shino llevaba un traje de buzo, sonrió- ¡Este sujeto es extraño!

- No soy raro, solo me cubro de los rayos UV producen cáncer- Kiba lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y Hinata sonrió- vamos, Hinata-

- ¡Maldito si quiera descubre tus piernas para que tomes color!- Shino solo lo ignoro.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke dirigió sus ojos hacia aquella joven, cuando escucho su nombre sus ojos se abrieron ¿Por qué se fueron a encontrar en ese lugar? A lo mejor era una señal, sonrió de lado. Esto era cada vez más interesante. Se fijo en las piernas blancas, sus caderas ocultad tras aquella chamarra.

Sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a caminar hacia los vestidores masculinos, esperaba que no fuera solo una tontería. Naruto brincaba como loco en aquellos cubículos al mismo tiempo que reía feliz. Ese rubio era un tonto, negó y comenzó a quitar sus prendas para quedar en bóxers.

- Teme- miro a su amigo- ¿Qué traje crees que traiga Sakura-chan? ¿Uno rojo o negro?

- Dobe, se supone que debería golpearte por hablar del bañador de mi pareja- el rubio lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡¿Por qué demonios tú tienes a Sakura-chan y yo no?!- dijo malhumorado y lanzándole una toalla a la cara- no es justo.

- Te dije que salieras con ella y siempre me respondes "Yo soy leal"- dijo con asco- eres un dramático, Sakura no me interesa y sabe que no siento nada por ella…

- Pero te acuestas con ella- Sasuke se encogió de hombros- ¡Eso es desleal!

- ¡Ella lo acepto, no es mi problema!- dijo de malhumor- vámonos o te dejo atrás- comenzó a caminar dejando a Naruto y este solo deseo poder darle unas patadas a su mejor amigos i que era un cretino.

- Alguien te va a enamorar y vas a ver que no puedes vivir sin ella- Sasuke sonrió burlón- estoy seguro de que sufrirás por ella.

- Ya sucedió una vez- dijo en un murmullo- cállate, eso no pasara- siguieron discutiendo, nadie sabía su pasado, y por alguna razón el no acordaba nada de aquella chica- chica torpe- miro el cielo ¿Por qué n la recordaba? A veces creía que era un sueño, que solo había creído verla en dos ocasiones, pero no- nunca volví a verla- apretó los puños.-

- ¡¿Dijiste algo teme?!- Sasuke estampo su puño contra la cabeza del rubio- ¡Ay! ¡Teme!- ambos gruñeron y se mirar a los ojos.

..

...

...

..

...

...

...

Hinata juntaba conchas en sus manos, muy discretamente miraba por encima de su sombrero hacia las sombrillas y mesas, donde estaba él. Sonrió feliz, ahora que sabía que estaba aquí, no podía parar de mirarlo.

Se sonrojo, aun recordaba esas ocasiones, en las que la había salvado, una cuando cayó frente a él, una gotita rodo por su sien. Sí que es torpe y la otra cuando casi se ahoga en aquella excursión, inconscientemente lo había besado, aunque ni siquiera recordaba la ocasión.

Hizo un puchero y quito sus lentes, la primera vez que Sasuke la besaba y ella estaba inconsciente, bueno era el famoso beso de la vida, pero eso no era justo. Sollozo con dramatismo ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a ella?

- ¡Hinata, ven a nadar!- sonrió y asintió, miro a todos lados y comenzó a quitar su pesada chamarra, solo Kiba y Shino sabían que escondía detrás de aquellas holgadas prendas y lo único bueno es que ellos no hacían comentarios impropios- ¡Apresúrate!- asintió y corrió hacia ellos- ¡Shino, muévete!

- No, la arena es mejor- dijo tendido boca arriba sobre la toalla y la sombrilla lo cubría del sol. Kiba lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y Hinata aprovecho su distracción para tirarle agua.

- ¡Hey!- ella sonrió y comenzaron a correr, Shino se incorporo un poco y los miro, negó y se dejo caer de nuevo, pero las nubes detrás de ellos llamaron su atención. Frunció el ceño, esas eran nubes de tormenta- ¡Sufre Hinata!- decía triunfal por haberla tirado al agua- ¡Mira Shino, le gane!

- ¡H-hizo t-trampa!- se quejo la morena- ¿S- Shino-kun?- el chico solo se levanto y comenzó a guardar las cosas.

- Che, ese sujeto es un aguafiestas – salió del agua y corrió hasta su amigo- ¿Qué te sucede? Creí que sería un fin divertido.

- Viene una tormenta- dijo con su tono neutro, Kiba bufo y miro hacia atrás- ¡Hinata, sal del agua!- ella abrió los ojos y asintió- vámonos.

- ¡Che!- se rasco el oído- no olvides tu chamarra Hinata- ella asintió, tomo su pesada chamarra y se la coloco encima, Kiba volteo a ver a su mejor amiga y vio con asombro como el mar se picaba, como este creaba olas pequeñas- vamos, viene la tormenta- Shino reprimió sus ganas de golpearse la frente con una piedra-

- Y- ya voy- camino hasta ellos y llegaron a unas rocas altas, Hinata miro con asombro como la mayoría de las personas evacuaban la playa, al mismo tiempo que los salvavidas corrían hacia las demás que aun estaban en el agua- V-vamos.

- ¡Sasuke-teme!- Hinata se detuvo ante ese llamado ¿Sasuke estaba perdido?- ¡Teme! ¡Vámonos!- su corazón se acelero ¿Y si se había herido? ¿Y si había nadado hasta mar abierto?- miro con miedo las olas.

- ¡Hinata!- llamo Kiba, pero ella corría desesperada, Sasuke ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?- ¡Hinata! ¡Maldición tenemos que volver!

- Y-yo i-iré después- en su corazón solo estaba la incertidumbre de saber cómo estaba el hombre que ella amaba- Sasuke-sensei- miro a todos lados ¿Dónde estaba?

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Sasuke se levanto de la arena y miro con los ojos entrecerrados a su idiota mejor amigo, estaba vociferando su nombre y lo tenía atrás de él, se levanto lentamente y toco su hombro, muy despacio. Naruto quito su mano y siguió gritando. Volvió a hacer lo mismo pero esta vez con cierto coraje, el rubio volvió a quitar su mano.

- ¡Sasuke-teme!- el moreno bufo furioso, tomo el hombro derecho de Naruto y con todas sus fuerza solo volteo para darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula, dejándolo inconsciente.

- Idiota- dijo sin más, lo cargo en su espalda y comenzó a caminar con él- ¡Sakura!- ella corrió a verlo- dile a uno de los meseros que te ayude a meterlo, es muy pesado y estoy enojado- dijo mirando a otro lado.

- Sasuke-kun- ella le respondió con una gotita en su sien- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- el solo negó y Sakura bufo- ¿Podría ayudarme por favor?- le dijo a un mesero que pasaba por allí y este asintió- vamos Sasuke-kun-

- ¿Uchiha?- miraron y ahí estaban dos alumnos, Sasuke frunció el ceño, ellos eran los amigos de Hinata, miro y ella no estaba- Sakura-sensei- ella asintió- ¿Ha visto a Hinata?- la oji jade abrió los ojos y Sasuke también- ella…. No la encontramos.

- Dijo que nos alcanzaría después, pero ya no está en la playa- dijo Shino- Uchiha- el moreno asintió- búsquela aquí, nosotros iremos a la playa otra vez- Kiba asintió.

- No- miraron a Sasuke- yo iré a la playa- Sasuke dirigió su vista a Sakura- no dejes que salgan, es peligroso- ella abrió los ojos al igual que Shino y Kiba-

- Oye, no creas que te vamos a obedecer, no estamos en la escuela y…

- Kiba, haz lo que dice- el castaño miro con ojos asombrados a la oji jade- Sasuke-kun es bueno buscando gente, ya l ha hecho antes- el moreno bufo- ve con cuidado Sasuke-kun- el asintió y salió corriendo del hotel. Esa chica era un desastre.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata se encontraba metida en una cueva, no había encontrado a Sasuke y estaba asustada, ¿Algo le habría pasado? Negó, el era muy listo y estaba segura de que él no se habría atrevido a dejar a sus amigos por buscarla a ella, un aura de depresión la cubrió. Era una tonta.

Apretó sus rodillas, tenia frio. Miro y la marea crecía cada vez más, pero si salía moriría por el oleaje tan fuerte, de verdad que no era su intención ser una carga, ahora Shino y Kiba estarían molestos y enojados. "Sasuke-sensei" pensó con anhelo, abrazo de nuevo sus piernas y cerro sus ojos.

_Flash back._

_Caminaba despacio por aquellas transitadas calles, había regresado de su escuela y tenía ganas de llegar cuanto antes y preparar algo de comer, sonrió feliz. Iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no vio una banqueta dispareja._

_.- ¡Ah!- su cara se estrello dolorosamente sobre el pavimento- ¡Me d-dolió!- dijo en tono lastimero. Mir hacia el frente y unas piernas enfundadas en unos jeans desgastados estaban allí- ¿Ah?_

_-Chica torpe- se sonrojo, era el muchacho más guapo que había visto en su vida, sus ojos negros y su cabello del mismo color- dame la mano- se sonrojo y asintió, bajando su rostro, el chico jalo su brazo y la puso de pie- ten más cuidado la próxima vez- sonrió de lado y Hinata se sonrojo, se notaba que era mayor que ella- chica torpe… chica torpe._

_Fin de flash back._

"chica torpe, eres una chica verdaderamente torpe" sentía unas manos moviendo su cuerpo, después una superficie dura y por último el agua fría otra vez, apretó los ojos y trato de jalar aire, pero solo jalo agua, se atraganto

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo, mira que encontrarla dormida en la cueva y con el agua bañando la mitad de su cuerpo. Comenzó a llamarla, pero ella no reaccionaba, maldijo de nuevo. La dejo un momento en el suelo y después cargo con ella en su espalda.

Chica torpe, eso era ella. Una chica sumamente torpe, la escucho respirar despacio y después atragantarse con el agua. Volvió a maldecir ¿Es que no sabía hacer otra cosa que meterse en problemas? Un bote llegaba hasta ellos, aunque sabía que era peligroso para ellos por la tormenta, lo único bueno es que aun no llegaba por completo, pero el mar era peligroso.

Se agarro como pudo del bote y subió con cuidado de no tirar a esa tonta, bajo a los mini camarotes y cerró la puerta, miro la chamarra, pesaba demasiado por ella. Un recuerdo invadió sus memorias y negó, no era momento de estar de sentimental.

Tomo el cierre y rápidamente lo deslizo, la puerta se abrió y por ella ingresó uno de los marinos, le dio algunas toallas y comento que estarían afuera tratando de resistir la tormenta, aunque estaban cerca de la orilla, Sasuke asintió agradecido. Esa chica le había causado muchos problemas.

El marino salió y Sasuke comenzó su tarea de desvestirla, abrió los ojos ante lo que veía, unos pechos grandes y redondos apenas cubiertos por aquella tela roja, un bikini algo grande, pero aun asi se ajustaba de manera deliciosa sobre aquellas caderas, trago grueso ¿Ella lograba esconder todo eso?

Su entrepierna sintió una descarga y solo pudo lanzar la toalla sobre el cuerpo de la joven, miro detenidamente el rostro de ella, pero algo no andaba bien, la chica no tenía una respiración normal, es más. No tenía respiración. Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo y con toda la rapidez que su curso de primero auxilios le enseño.

Desabrió de nuevo el pecho de ella, acomodo su rostro para que quedara recto y con decisión, unió su labios a los de ellas para insuflar aire, tapo su nariz y volvió a soplar. Se separo y con sus manos juntas a la altura de su esternón, dio tres compresiones.

Una descarga inundo sus manos, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, volvió a unir sus labios y tapar su nariz para insuflar el suficiente aire en ella, siguió con ese procedimiento hasta que la joven tuvo el arco reflejo de escupir el agua y comenzar a toser desesperada y jalar aire.

...

...

...

...

Miro hacia el frente y unos ojos negros y severos la veían fijamente, abrió los ojos de par en par y como pudo se pego a la pared del lugar, miro a todos lados y bajo la vista, había querido salvarlo y él la había salvad otra vez.

- ¿En que demonios pensabas?- miro al chico - ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre regresar a la playa en el inicio de una tormenta?- bajo la vista- ¡Responde!- grito enojado y ella se encogió en sí misma- ¿Sabes lo que pudo pasar? Si no te hubiera encontrado estarías muerta y la responsabilidad habría caído sobre tus amigos- apretó la toalla y su labio inferior tembló.

- Y-yo… q-quería…- sintió verdadera culpa, no había pensado en eso cuando corrió a buscarlo a él-l-lo siento.

- ¡Con un lo siento no basta!- se encogió de nuevo- ¡¿A qué demonios jugabas?! ¡¿A la sirenita?!- ella bajo la vista y lagrimas de culpa, tristeza y decepción bajaron por sus mejillas, el no la recordaba. Sollozo, no era posible que siempre fuera una carga para todos- deja de llorar- ella apretó aun más sus toallas y Sasuke bufo- chica torpe- Lo miro con sus grandes ojos perla bañados en lagrimas, no pudo evitarlo.

Soltó sus toallas, sus brazos se estiraron y envolvieron el cuello masculino, sus labios se unieron a los de un sorprendido Sasuke y aun con lágrimas en los ojos y mejillas sonrojadas, trataba de hacerlo recordar quién era ella. Pero también, estaba llenando una necesidad.

Besar a Sasuke era lo más loco que había hecho en toda su vida, pero no se arrepentía, al menos aun no. Sasuke dejo sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, no atreviéndose a tocarla ¡¿Qué le sucedía?! ¡Una alumna lo estaba besando y por alguna razón! No quería parar, sus brazos envolvieron la cintura desnuda y correspondió al beso como solo un maestro en ese arte podía hacerlo.

Hinata se sintió sorprendida, tenía que parar, tenía que detenerse. Pero ella tampoco quería eso, habían empezado aquel peligroso juego. Solo esperaba que él la recordara.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, ya no me digan nada jajaja, la universidad te absorbe cañón xD. Pero bueno, gracias a todas las chiquillas preciosas que le dieron un chance a esta historia, este es medio flojo y de aquí en adelante ya viene lo picoso jajaja xD gracias por su paciencia y pues, no sé cuando podre actualizar pero les prometo que el siguiente viene más largo. Nos vemos. Las adoro cuídense y deséenme suerte para mis exámenes que empiezan mañana xD jajaja.**

**¡Respondiendo reviews!**

**Jakie M.V- jajaja no ya no me digas nada jajaja si de por si me quede con cara de ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Empiezo y empiezo y no termino xD Jajajaja pero pus ya ves, que bueno que te gusto, nos vemos en el epilogo de Volverte a ver.**

**Guest.- jajaja gracias y si, pero ya ves, es como am… un reto de momento, disculpa la demora y nos vemos, gracias.**

**Ninash.- discúlpame, pero ya ves, por más que quiera no me dieron más para mi amado demonio, pero ya varias chicas me pidieron continuación, entonces, tal vez lo retome, jajaja que hermosa ha de ser REP. Dom. Con esta lluvia, besos desde México y gracias por comentar, nos vemos.**

**Makaa-chan.- jajaja gracias, lamento la demora, nos vemos.**

**Líder Neko- hola, muy gracioso tu monologo jajaja, me da gusto que encontraras interesante el capitulo, espero no estés enojada por la demora, pero ya ves, nos vemos la próxima adiós.**

**DarkAlex-sama.- jajaja am, pues si trate de hacer más desnudo, pero no dio la situación, pero no comas ansias jajaja ya viene el siguiente y ese si tiene de todo, mientras este es como el inicio. Jajaja lamento la demora y pues nos vemos.**

**Kei.- jajaja si ya me di cuenta Jajajaja. No te apures, quiero mis cincuenta Jajajaja xD, espero que te guste y si no, pues ya ni modo xD jajaja NTC. Nos vemos en FACE bye.**

**Sasuhina forever- de eso se trata, de dejarte picada y con ganas de más jajaja, pero no se pudo en este episodio xD nos vemos el siguiente, cuídate.**

**Ahora si muñequitas, ya me voy, nos vemos el siguiente capítulo y pues. Hasta pronto, deséenme suerte en mis exámenes. Bye.**

**Kasai**


	3. El inicio

**Indicaciones para el capitulo. **

_Flash back._

"_Pensamientos"_

**Inicio del capítulo**.

**Este capítulo contiene lime, leer bajo su propio riesgo, no me hago responsable por perversiones de mentes inocentes, ni tampoco por sobrenombres como pervertida xD jajaja además, esta leve xD jajaja. **

**Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, son de kishimoto alias el asesino de personajes favoritos y salvador de cretinos como Kabuto xD. Que solemne eh xD.**

**Summary.- **

**Autor.- Kasai Shinju (Ariza me metió miedo con eso del plagio xD jajaja ok no, es pa que vean mi nombre en grandote xD)**

**Pareja estelar- Sasuhina. **

**Rating- M, lenguaje no apto para menores, escenas y contenido sexual fuerte, de aquí en adelante. Machismo y alcoholismo, por parte de Sasuke-kun, pero es necesario. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Peticiones- de mínimo un review xD jajaja.**

* * *

**~ (Sasuke- sensei) ~**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**El inicio.**

Hinata apretaba los labios y contenía sus gemidos, esto se estaba saliendo de control, era demasiado calor, pero… pero no quería parar, quería seguir. Estar en sus brazos era su sueño, lo que más deseaba.

Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y miro sus penetrantes ojos negros, eran como los había visto esa ocasión, había algo familiar en ellos, sonrió y beso con todas sus ganas al moreno. Sasuke correspondió a su beso y apretó su cintura, pegándola más a él. Sus manos cobraron vida propia y acaricio sus piernas, sus redondo y firme trasero.

Hinata soltó un leve gemido al sentir ese apretón y el bulto que presionaba contra su vientre, aferro sus manos a la fuerte espalda y mientras clamaba por más, Sasuke bajo por su cuello, hasta sus senos, donde muy sutilmente deposito besos suaves por todo el inicio de los mismos.

La joven morena bajo sus manos y las coló dentro de la camisa masculina y acaricio sus fuertes abdominales, Sasuke gruño y en respuesta dio una ligera envestida. Ambos cayeron al suelo entre caricias y gemidos, Hinata miro fijamente a Sasuke otra vez y con decisión, beso su cuello.

Sus manos paseaban por la espalda de él y sus piernas se enrollaban en su cintura, Sasuke besaba el cuello femenino y a cada rasguño de ella, simulaba envestirla, sacando gemidos de la fémina bajo él. Desabrocho los pantalones de Hinata y con ello metió la mano, acariciando su zona intima.

- S- Sasuke- s-sensei- jadeo- p-por f-favor…- mordió su labio inferior y volvió a besar al joven, Sasuke se volvía loco con cada gemido contenido en su boca y más rápido movía sus dedos sobre la pantaletas, tocando aquella perla sensible- ¡Ah!- su otra mano subió hasta posarse en el gran seno y masajearlo suavemente.

- E-estas tan h-húmeda- jadeo en sus labios, volvió a besar a la joven y Hinata rasguño su espalda mientras sentía en su vientre mil cosas, signo de que estaba por llegar a un orgasmo- córrete…

- S- Sasuke- kun- ella lo miro a los ojos- r-recuérdame… d-dime q-quien ¡Ah! S-soy-

- Siempre l-lo he s-sabido- dos dedos se colaron al interior de la joven y ella jadeo más alto- H- Hime- el bulto en sus pantalones era doloroso. Hinata lo sabia.- H- Hime…- sonrió feliz al oírlo llamarla asi.

…

…

…

…

…

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe, miro a todos lados, estaba oscuro, sus ropas llenas de sudor y una peligrosa erección que podría sacarle un ojo a alguien si se acercaba, hizo una mueca de dolor y después bufo. ¿Qué demonios hacia él soñando con aquella impertinente? Negó. Miro sus pantalones, los cuales también estaban sudados, tendría que ir al baño.

Con cuidado se levanto y camino como ranchero para evitar rozar su problemita, le dolía, era la primera vez que un sueño asi se le hacia húmedo "Hime" bufo, ella había sido un sueño, no tenia porque confundirla con la torpe Hyuga, aunque… tampoco entendía porque había soñado con ella.

Quito lentamente su playera, después sus pantalones y por ultimo sus bóxers. Dejando libre aquella extremidad, punzaba y podía jurar que estaba más caliente que de costumbre, miro hacia la habitación, Sakura había estado con él esa noche, aunque no había pasado nada. Bufo, no la tocaría, no lo haría.

Sus memorias viajaron a aquel día en la playa, había pasado una semana desde eso y aun seguía molesto, bueno… no, esperen, si estaba molesto. Esa torpe había hecho que él fuera a buscarla y al final lo había besado ¿Para qué? para que la final, ella lo golpeara y se desmayara. Y después de eso no había ido toda esa semana.

…

…

_Flash_ _back_.

Respondió el beso como solo un maestro en ese arte sabía hacerlo, sus manos apretaron la cintura desnuda y con su lengua se abrió paso a aquella cavidad, descubriendo ese dulce sabor. Hinata gimió un poco y sus manos acariciaron los negros cabellos de Sasuke.

Ella intentaba parar, pero deseaba tanto aquello, con cuidado se separo de aquellos labios expertos y beso las mejillas de Sasuke, con cariño, tratando de trasmitir lo que solo ella sentía, ese amor por aquel joven azabache. Sasuke se sintió extrañado, pero aun asi, sus manos acariciaron la tersa piel de la joven y volvió a besarla.

Ella se fue dejando caer con él encima y correspondía el beso, era algo torpe, pero daba todo lo que tenia, las manos de Sasuke pasearon por sus largas piernas y con mucho cuidado subían hasta su cintura. La joven jadeó y el moreno gruño, era la primera vez que se sentía tan… tan… tan deseoso de poseer a alguien.

Sus besos se volvieron más demandantes y con eso… la temperatura comenzó a subir, los leves gemidos que ella soltaba lo encendían cada vez más y no sabía qué hacer, se tenía que detener, pero no podía.

Las manos de ella empujando su pecho lo hicieron salir de su ensoñación, miro y la joven estaba sonrojada, su entrepierna despertó ante tal escena, y volvió atacar esos rozados labios, sus manos ahora acariciaban sin pudor las piernas femeninas y trataban de subir hasta aquella zona.

Hinata abrió los ojos, eso estaba mal, ella quería que él la recordara, no que…no que… se sonrojo al sentir las manos de Sasuke en su traje de baño, con todas las fuerzas que tenia, empujo al moreno y le dio una fuerte bofetada, cosa que lo descoloco, ella miro y el pecho de Sasuke tenía algunas mordidas y algunos rasguños, el calor inundo sus mejillas y pronto el mundo de los sueños la llamo de nuevo.

Sasuke maldijo, iba a acercarse, pero la puerta se abrió y por ella ingreso un marino, avisándole que pronto tocarían tierra, miro a la oji perla y maldijo de nuevo. Esa chica se la debía, llegaron a la orilla y cargo con ella, miro a los amigos de Hinata y le entregó a la joven.

- Sasuke-kun- miro a Sakura- ¿Dónde la encontraste?- ambos voltearon y miraron como los dos amigos de ella, miraban preocupados a que despertara- ¿Se ahogo? ¿Tuvo alguna complicación? ¿Está bien?

- Si- "Esta asi porque nos besamos en el camarote" sonrió de lado al verla despertar- no paso nada malo, la encontré en aquellas cuevas- tanto Sakura como los dos joven miraron el lugar, era bastante alejado y ya pertenecía a mar abierto- no sé como llego hasta alla, pero… la encontré- Hinata bajo la vista, aun seguía avergonzada.

- No vuelvas a asustarnos asi- dijo Kiba abrazando a la morena, ella se dejo hacer y Sasuke apretó los puños.

- L-lo siento k- Kiba-kun, Shino-kun- los abrazo a ambos y Sasuke se dio la vuelta- S- Sakura-sensei- ella la miro con una sonrisa- l-lo siento- negó.

- Solo no lo hagas de nuevo ¿De acuerdo?- se dio la vuelta- ¡Naruto, deja esa fuente de chocolate!- gruño.

_Fin de flash back._

_.._

…

…

Habían regresado juntos, y ella no había querido mirarlo, maldijo alto. Primero se lanza a sus brazos y después nada, sintió un alivio al posar su mano en aquella zona, tenía que recurrir a eso si quería evitar seguir pensando en la morena. Pero se auto traiciono, sus memorias lo llevaban a su suave piel.

A aquel sueño que acababa de tener, maldijo alto, sus manos llevaban el recorrido de su longitud, sus ojos se cerraron y trago grueso al imaginarse que fuera ella, sus suaves gemidos, sus labios besando los suyos, sus piernas enrollándose en su cintura, sus manos clavándose en su espalda. Soltando leves jadeos aumento la velocidad.

Eran tan vivido, sus pechos revotando con sus envestidas, los labios de ella abiertos intentando jalar aire, un aire que pronto él le quitaría. Subiéndola encima de él y obligándola a cabalgarlo, mordió su labio inferior y mientras sus envestidas se hacían aun más rápidas que antes. Oírla llamarlo por su nombre, eso era lo que él quería, que ella lo llamara.

Jadeo y por fin culmino, su respiración agitada. Miro sus manos y apretó los dientes, tendría que… medito, no tenía que ser tan impulsivo, le costaría el trabajo, pero la chica había jugado con fuego y a Uchiha Sasuke, no se le dejaba asi. Sonrió maligno, cuando ella volviera, le haría la vida imposible. Entro a la ducha, total, ya era hora de comenzar las labores diarias.

..

…

…

…

…

…

Hinata miraba alegre a sus dos mejores amigos, después de su excursión para salvar a Sasuke, la cual fue un completo fracaso, ella había caído enferma, de verdad que no podía ser más torpe. Tenía ganas de volver a la escuela, pero no tenía fuerzas para verlo a la cara sin recordar lo ocurrido en el bote.

- ¿Te sientes mal? Estas roja- Hinata abrió los ojos y miro a Kiba- Le diré a la sirvienta que traiga tu medicina- ella se sonrojo aun más- Esto es grave.

- Respira Hinata- dijo Shino- te hará daño que te estreses- ella asintió- aquí está la tarea, como lo pediste- ella le sonrió agradecida- ¿Ya puedes hablar?- negó. Había quedado afónica, por las veces que lo llamo.

- ¿Por qué regresaste a la playa? Todos estábamos en el hotel- ella se sonrojo- olvídalo, siento que si te pregunto me dirás algo como… "vi unos delfines"- tanto Shino como ella lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados- ¡eres capaz!-

- Lo importante fue que Uchiha la encontró- ella sonrió,- pero no fue bonito verlo discutir con Hiashi-sama- bajo la vista, Hiashi había ido a recogerlos a la estación de autobuses y se había topado con un furioso Sasuke Uchiha, el cual le había relatado santo y seña, omitiendo lo del camarote, claro está. Y le había dicho que su hija era una torpe.

Hiashi se enojo ante lo que le dijo, no con ella, con él, por llamar torpe a su hija, y delante de tanta gente, pero al final. Ambos quedaron en un acuerdo, Hinata tendría que hacer tareas extras para la materia de Azuma, si quería que se pasara por alto su torpeza.

Aunque Hiashi no tuvo tiempo de regañarla a su gusto, porque apenas abandonaron la estación, le había dado fiebre, al parecer habían sido demasiadas emociones "_Y que emociones"_ se sonrojo.

- ¡Hinata, es oficial, iremos al hospital!-. Grito Kiba al verla ponerse roja por tercera vez en menos de tres horas- ¡Shino, trae el auto!

Por fin miércoles, al menos después de una semana, por fin pisaría la escuela, miro a todos lados, esta vez no quería ver a Sasuke, aunque había sido feliz por lo que duró, el estar en sus brazos, el sentirlo corresponder a sus besos, torpes, pero besos. Sonrió feliz.

- ¡Hyuga!- brinco y miro hacia atrás, Sasuke caminaba furioso hasta ella- Quiero que le entregues esto a Azuma y no quiero que lo leas- ella asintió- mas te vale.

- ¡Uchiha!- ambos miraron y Neji tenía el ceño fruncido- aléjate de Hinata-sama, no tienes permitido hablarle asi y para esos recados, tienes secretaria- se acerco a ellos, tomo la hoja de las manos de la joven y la estampo en el pecho de Sasuke- vamos Hinata-sama- ella asintió, tomo la mano de Neji, ya que él la ofrecía y caminaron por el lugar.

..

…

…

…

…

Sasuke apretó los puños, ya se las pagaría ese muchacho, total. Le daba clases, sonrió maligno, por algo era el profesor más odiado de todos, era estricto, cargaba el trabajo si estaba de malas y Hyuga Neji lo había retado.

Ya lo haría pagar y pronto, se dio la vuelta y miro a uno de los compañeros de Hinata, le encargo lo mismo, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a los oji perla y después medito. Hinata estaba nerviosa, no era tonto.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Neji caminaba arrastrando prácticamente a Hinata, él habría deseado que ella no regresara si no hasta la semana siguiente, pero según palabras de su joven prima, ya se sentía mejor, se detuvo frente a un salón y suspiro.

- Hinata-sama- ella lo miro algo agitada- lo siento- le sonrió y negó- quiero que me prometa una cosa- ella asintió- no deje que ese cretino haga de usted una mensajera ni nada. Muchas se lo pasan porque no tiene cerebro- ella sonrió y Neji suavizo su expresión- no quiero que ese cretino se le acerque otra vez ¿Quedo claro?- ella miro a otro lado, ya habían estado muy cerca. Negó de inmediato- Hinata-sama.

- L-lo p-prometo- dijo con su voz ronca, Neji sonrió y paso sus brazos por la pequeña figura- Neji-nisan- dijo ella con cariño, por algo era su nisan, su apoyo.- t-tengo q-que ir a clase- su voz aun sonaba ronca y Neji usaba su auto control para no botarse de la risa delante de ella.

- Vaya con cuidado Hinata-sama- ella asintió, comenzó a caminar más delante de donde se encontraban y Neji suspiro- torpe- sonrió al decir eso.

…

…

….

…

…

…

Hinata caminaba con la cabeza gacha, Neji tenía razón, Sasuke-sensei no era ningún santo y se le conocía por haber estado con casi todas las profesoras y muy en secreto, habían dicho que varias alumnas también habían pasado por él, pero no le habían comprobado nada, por eso seguía dando clases.

Además de que dicen que cuando es fuera de la escuela, en el domicilio de los inculpados, ya no puede hacer nada ni la ley, ni la escuela, debido a que ya no eran maestro y alumna, eran ciudadanos comunes y corrientes. Hinata suspiro. No le podrían decir nada por haberse lanzado a los brazos de Sasuke-sensei.

Pero la que tendría todo el derecho a decirle de cosas seria Sakura-sensei. Ella era la novia en turno del pelinegro. Un aura de depresión al encubrió y se recargo en el casillero ¿Por qué a ella?

- Sakura-chan- se paralizo, miro y estaba cerca de la sala de profesores- ¿Por qué tanto interés en saber el por qué de que Sasuke-teme sepa primeros auxilios?- la voz juguetona del rubio profesor la hizo parar la oreja, ella sabia porque, bueno, solo sabia la parte en que el la salvaba de una muerte segura.

- E-es…- suspiro- el no me cuenta nada, es más, hoy en la mañana salió disparado, estoy preocupada, si antes era frio, ahora lo es más- Hinata medito las palabras de su sensei- no lo sé, siento que oculta algo ¿verdad?- Naruto suspiro.

- Sakura-chan, no me corresponde contártelo, si él te lo va a decir, lo hará. No lo presiones, odia que hagan eso- ella bufo- mejor dejémoslo asi.

- Por favor- Hinata se asomo un poco y miro a la peli rosa con lagrimas en los ojos- estoy segura de que haber salvado a Hinata le ha de haber movido un nervio sensible, se veía algo… no lo sé. Tocado, como si recordara- La joven morena abrió los ojos ¿Se acordaría de ella?-

- Está bien- Hinata miro al rubio- Hace algún tiempo, Sasuke-teme tenía muchos problemas- ambas asintieron- él no tenía una buena relación con Fugaku, es más. Nunca la han tenido, él quería ser docente y Fugaku quería que fuera abogado- Hinata abrió los ojos- el teme paso por muchas dificultades y…- ambas asintieron de nuevo- es todo lo que te voy a contar- Hinata cayo de cara al piso y Sakura gruño.

- ¡Naruto!- la joven morena se sobo la cara y pensó con decepción que su sensei era algo torpe- ¿Por qué no me dices más? Eso no me dice nada-

- Porque no soy un traidor, y eso es algo que no le gusta a Sasuke-teme, ya te lo dije, él te lo dirá en su momento- Hinata suspiro, iba a dar la vuelta, pero unas manos en su cintura y su boca se lo impidieron, sintió un pecho duro en su espalda y que era arrastrada hacia una de las aulas en desuso.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sasuke caminaba de regresa al aula de maestros, había olvidado sus marcadores, lo bueno es que apenas empezarían las clases, miro al frente y sonrió de lado. Hinata estaba allí, se acerco un poco y alcanzo a escuchar la conversación, frunció el ceño, Sakura se las pagaría por cotilla, tomo a la joven morena de la cintura y tapo su boca.

Entro a una de las aulas y cerro con seguro, acorralo a la joven entre su cuerpo y la pared. Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos muy apretadas frente a su pecho. Sonrió, se veía muy tierna, primero actuaba como una mujer en el bote y ahora. No quería ni verlo.

- Con que el valor se nos fue ¿Verdad Hyuga?- ella abrió los ojos y el color acudió a sus mejillas- tenemos que hablar-

- N-no- Sasuke abrió los ojos ¿Eso había sido su voz? – c-con permiso- intento zafarse de él, pero Sasuke apretó sus brazos, la volvió a acorralar, poniendo sus bazos a cada lado y con su pierna izquierda, separo las de ella- ¡Ah!- su intento de grito le causo gracia.

- No, te dije que teníamos que hablar y lo haremos- ella cerro sus ojos de nuevo y bajo la cabeza- ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste de la plática del dobe?- abrió los ojos y lo miro directamente a la cara- habla.

- N-nada- frunció el ceño- n-no mucho, l-lo juro- Sasuke acorto las distancias entre ellos y miro fijamente los ojos perla de ella- S- Sasuke-sensei- dijo con un hilito de voz-

- Mentirosa- miro sus rosados labios, tenía ganas de besarla- ¿Sabías que odio las mentiras?- asintió deprisa y luego negó, después volvió a asentir y Sasuke negó divertido, que chica tan curiosa, tal vez por fin llenara aquel vacio y se divirtiera un poco con ella, total. Sakura había pasado a la lista de tontas metiches- bien, te sacare la verdad.

- S- Sasuke –sensei, no- los labios de Sasuke estaban sobre los suyos otra vez, Hinata trato de resistirse, pero ese hombre… ella amaba a ese hombre, sus manos tomaron vida propia y se aferraron al pecho del moreno.

Sasuke pasó sus manos por la cintura femenina y la pego a él, con su pierna aun en medio de las de ella. No se había dado cuenta, pero de verdad que había extrañado ese contacto, un vacio se lleno en su pecho y sonrió. "como quisiera que fuera ella" pensó internamente.

Hinata paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke y se aferro lo más que sus temblorosas manos le permitieron, sus besos eran demandantes, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a su cintura y su perfume embriagaba sus sentidos, era eso lo que quería, estaba segura. El podía pedirle lo que quisiera y ella accedería.

- ¿Me dirás la verdad?- se había separado de ella y su respiración estaba agitada, sus ojos aun más negros que siempre- ¿Hinata?

- Y-yo…- Sasuke le robo otro beso y ella sintió sus piernas fallar otra vez- e-escuche s-solo l-la pregunta d-de los p-primeros auxilios- "mentirosa" se recrimino, pero no le diría que ella lo conocía de antes- s-solo f-fue eso- Sasuke levanto una ceja- y-y m-me quede p-pensando e-en q-que…. – asintió- m-me s-sentía u-un p-poco mal- contuvo el aire, deseaba que le creyera.

- Bien- intento no suspirar de alivio- aun asi. No es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas- ella afirmo- recibirás un castigo- ella lo miro asustada- hoy te quedaras después de clases, Azuma te dirá porque- ella asintió- nos vemos, Hinata- volvió a besar a la joven, comenzaba a hacerse adicto, si todo marchaba de acuerdo a su plan, ella no tendría escapatoria y él, tendría un nuevo juguete.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hinata caminaba aprisa, apenas Sasuke la había soltado, había salido disparada a su clase, no lo podía creer, la había besado, y varias veces y… y… se sonrojo, estaba feliz, de seguro la recordaba, por eso hacia eso. Sonrió, tenía que contárselo a Hanabi, ella sabía que Sasuke-sensei era el chico que las había salvado esa ocasión.

Bueno, era la única que lo sabía y cuando se enterara de lo que había pasado… negó de nuevo, tenía que tener la cabeza fría, corrió hasta su salón y abrió la puerta, topándose con Kurenai profesora de química.

- ¡Oh, Hinata-chan, creí que te ausentarías hoy también!- ella negó- pasa.

- G-gracias.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sasuke la miro partir, esto apenas comenzaba, miro hacia la sala de profesores, Sakura seguía allí, frunció el ceño. Se acerco a paso seguro y puso la mano en el escritorio de la peli rosa. Ella lo miro y le sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver la seriedad de su novio, pronto ex.

- Terminamos- ella abrió los ojos- Te diré el por qué. Yo, se cual es mi vida- Sakura lo miro asustada- Cuando tengas alguna duda sobre mí, pregúntamelo a mí, si no te lo quiero decir, no lo hare.- acorto las distancias y la peli rosa percibió un olor a lavanda- ¿Está claro? Tienes hasta las seis de la tarde para recoger tus cosas de mi departamento, de caso contrario, las quemare todas- se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?- el moreno caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos- ¿C- cómo s-se dio cuenta?- puso la mano en su barbilla- ¿Por qué olía a lavanda?- miro a todas las profesoras, no recordaba ese aroma en la sala- ¿De quién será?

* * *

**Hasta aquí, pensaba subir el lunes, pero… pues… se me fue el internet, aparte de que estaba haciendo dulces xD jajaja.**

**Empezare a escribir el siguiente y pues. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**¡Respondiendo reviews! xD**

**DarkAmy-chan.- Gracias, eso fue un gran cumplido ;) jajajajajaja**

**Jakie MV- jajaja pero te gusto el final, que le haces al cuento xD jajajajaja buuu, gracias por comentar en Volverte a ver y en esta historia, me haces muy feliz! xD jajajaja**

**Asuna-1992- jajaj si,. solo fueron tres, pero deja que se aclare, bueno, deja que pase la perspectiva de Sasuke, porque ahora es más avocado a Hinata, pero te prometo que veremos que onda ¿Sale?**

**DarkAlex-sama- ¡Es bueno verte de nuevo! jajajaj me habias dejado despues de Hyuga princess, gracias, si saque buenas calificaciones! xD jajajaja y pues espero que te guste el capitulo jaja nos vemos.**

**Kei.- jajaja pus que quieres, es pa que comenten jajaja xD :p okno. **

**Ninash-chan.- no se si Hacer la conti, sinceramente pus, cuando lo hice nadie me pelo y cuando ya dije que no, todos xD jajajaja. Lo que si es que... pues.. ya no se, dejame que vea que tanto tiempo tengo sale? no te prometo nada y pues, besos desde mi amado y mojado México ^_**

L**ider-neko- jajajaj gracias por comentar.**

**Sasuhina for ever- Gracias y si, me fue bien en los examenes, pero la tarea ha estado! jajaja horrible, demasiado jajaj pero pus, ahi vamos. xD jajaja gracias por comentar, nos vemos el que sigue.**

**Venus- (Detras de una puerta) ¿Puedo salir? xD jajajaja nah, ya ni modo, si me matas, no hay conti xD jajaja ok no. Gracias por comentar- y por la amenaza xD.**

**¡Ahora si, muchas gracias a todas, de verdad que me da risa no poder seguir y luego sacar estas cosas, pero... pues ya ven. Besos a todas, espero que les guste y...**

**¿Reviews?**

**kasai**


End file.
